Absolute silliness!
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Meant to be funny, wrote it a looonngg time ago, Meant to make you laugh but probably won't Warning LOTS of charecter bashing! Hee hee hee! Last Part UP!
1. Part 1!

Absolute Silliness 1  
  
Jade: "Hmmm Alex what should I write about now?"  
  
Alex trainer: "I don't know maybe you should write one of those fics that make no sense at all."  
  
Jade: Great Idea!"  
  
*Jade snap's her finger's and find's herself in a light blue room she snaps them again and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ,Hermioine Granger and Draco Malfoy appear. Malfoy's face is bright purple and Ron's clothes have turned into tight leather pant's and a tight white shirt*  
  
Jade: HA HA HA HA! You two look like your going to a gay fest!  
  
Harry: And you are?  
  
Jade: Jade Rotaski Queen of the damned ,at your service Harry Potter. *bows low*  
  
Harry: Erm...thanks...I think. *Scratches his head embarrassed*  
  
Draco: How come you know his name??? *Draco pouts*  
  
Jade: I know all your names Draco so shut the hell up! *produces shotgun*  
  
Draco: Ulp.*runs to other side of room*  
  
Jade: *puts away shotgun* that's better now what was I doing oh yes... *snaps fingers again and Jin Kazama ,Lee Choalan and Hwoarang from Tekken appear *grins*  
  
H: What the fuck!!! *Turns and sees Jin* Kazama! I'm gonna whip your ass big time!  
  
Jade: Oh no your not Blood Talon! This is my fic and you'll do as your told ,your not in the Korean Army now!!!  
  
H: Hmph! "_";  
  
Jin: *Sticks his tongue out* ^-^ Thanks...Erm??  
  
Jade: Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned at your service! *bows low again*  
  
Lee: Where the fuck are we??? *Looks totally confused*  
  
Jade: HEY NO SWEARING!!! THERE ARE KIDS HERE!!! *points to Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione*  
  
Hermione: Were not really kids any more miss Jade we are 15 after all.  
  
Jade: Hey my fic my rules! oh and Ron ,Draco you might want to sort your clothing out if you wish to leave! *Ron and Draco look at each other then themselves*  
  
Ron + Draco: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! YOU GAY BASTERD!............ *Begin to snog each other while everyone else looks on slightly sick.*  
  
Everyone but me(Jade). EEEEWWWWWW!!! GROSS!!  
  
Me(Jade): Wadda ya mean gross I think it sweet! So do millions of others who delve in to the mysteries and wonders of......SLASH! *Ron and Draco leave Harry + Hermione on there own ,probably to make out*  
  
Jin: Erm......slash??  
  
Me: *groans* God Jin Kazama didn't you learn anything at school! Slash is Yaio ,you know male/male sex pairings or yuri female/female sex pairing, gay stuff rules!  
  
Jin:@_@... Oh  
  
Me: It doesn't mean your gay devil boy! it's a term we use on certain websites *winks at everyone who is reading this on Fanfiction.net* so we can write slash that's all *Whisper :in my opinion Hwoarangs gay!*  
  
Jin: *Grins* Really! *snickers evilly* Hey Hwoarang I never knew it! no wonder you didn't go out with Julia!  
  
H: Huh? what the fuck are you talking about!  
  
Me: That's it! Hwoarang Doo San if you swear on more time I swear you will be in a hell you cannot escape from!  
  
H: Eeep......* Jin whispers to Lee who is looking shocked*  
  
Lee: No! your kidding me! *Also snicker's evilly* Jade said that! Well well well......  
  
Harry: What up with those two??  
  
Hermione: nothing much do you wanna you know.*points to cupboard that has magically appeared from nowhere*  
  
Harry: Hell yeah! * Hermione and Harry go in cupbaord to do things that I will leave to your imagination* ^-^  
  
Me: Time for my next guests to arrive! *clicks fingers and Tidus ,Sin(jeckt) and Auron from Final fantasy 10 appears. Unfortunately so does my sis Alex*  
  
Alex: Tidus!!! *screams* oh my god and Auron!!!! Jade I never knew you were bringing all your fantasies into this fic or I would have come earlier!!!!  
  
Me: Shut the hell up Alex! This is my fic and I gonna keep it that way!!! *produces giant Mallet and whack's my sister over the head*  
  
Alex: uuuurrrrrrr...@_@. *Vanishes back into my room unconscious* Me: Thank the gods for that! Sorry guys I guess she got a little to exited!  
  
Tidus: Erm where are we? *Looks confused*  
  
Me: Your on Earth ,my world Tidus ,Erm I sorta brought you here for a sec I'll take you back once I've finished.  
  
Sin: Finished what??  
  
Me: *Has evil grin on face* oh you'll see you'll see.  
  
Auron: What is that supposed to mean? What evil plot do you have up your sleeve this time Jade Rotaski!  
  
Hwoarang: How do you know Jade's name?? We had to be introduced so what the fuck are you?  
  
Me: Hwoarang manner's! Auron is a time travailing swordsmen from another dimension! He doesn't need martial arts to kick ass!  
  
Jin: How do you know about them if there from another dimension???  
  
Me: *sigh* there a computer game ,here. *produces FF10 box from pocket and hands it to Jin to pass around*  
  
Tidus:... ... you mean I don't exist?  
  
Me: Erm Tidus in Final Fantasy X ,you don't exist the only reason you do right now because Jeckt is still alive as Sin ,once you destroy him you'll fade away to nothingness..  
  
Tidus: ...oh @_@  
  
Me: You still have to kill Jeckt ,Tidus! Don't let what I said stop you! You have to! It's part of the game's plot!  
  
Tidus: ...oh.  
  
Sin: *muttering under his breath* Kill me! Ha! That boy can't kill a rabbit! Me: shut up! Tidus will kick your ass! * produces giant frying pan and whacks Sin on the head*  
  
Sin...owwww.@_@  
  
Me: Tidus...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. *Kisses him on the cheek* I'll let you go back now, promise me one thing ,that you'll look after Yuna.  
  
Tidus @_@...how?  
  
Me: just go! *Click fingers and they leave* Pity he left these! *holds up his Lionsword and Tidus's underpants* I think I'll keep them as a momento! *Grins as I magically put them away*  
  
Me: Who else can I bring for a little chat......  
  
Lee: Hey hello! What about us! When are you going to take us back!  
  
Me: Aawwwwww! But I don't wanna let you go! You three are too cute!  
  
*Lee and Hwoarang give me the puppy dog eyes while Jin sits down and begins meditating*  
  
Me: Oh alright here you go! I suppose I can't keep you here if you do the eye thing! Jin do you wanna go?  
  
Jin: No, I like it here, I'm going to try and communicate with my mothers spirit.  
  
Hwoarang: Your nuts Kazama! *Sees the shadow of frying pan* Er...no offense meant Jade... honest!  
  
Me: I can bring Jun back you know.  
  
Hwoarang: Can you bring Master Beak back??? Can you?  
  
Me: Just push Lee into the portal and then I can close it.  
  
Lee: What? *Hwoarang pushes him into the portal but gets grabbed by Lee*  
  
Hwoarang & Lee: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Portal closes over there screams*  
  
Me: *sweatdrops*.....Right well we'll just bring Jun Kazama back then. *I snap fingers there is a flash and smoke, instead of one figure there is four!  
  
Beak: What's happened here? Hwoarang help me outta here now!  
  
Jun: Oh my *cough* this is awful! this will not help the ozone layer!  
  
Angel: Jun is that you? No you don't have wings...  
  
Devil: Zzzzzzzz...zzzzzzz  
  
Angel: *gets a can of red spray paint and begins to doodle on Devils face and wings one wing says 'evil sucks' the other says 'Devil is a gay basterd'*  
  
Angel: Devil wake up we've been resurrected!  
  
Devil: Huh? *Doesn't know about his face and wings though everyone else does*  
  
Me: *stifles back a laugh* Err Devil...Your ,your wings! *bursts out laughing with Jin who I'm holding up so he doesn't collapse*  
  
Jin: Ha! Ha! Ha! *Points*  
  
Jun: Hee Hee Hee *has her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound*  
  
Me: haahaahaahaahaa!  
  
Beak: Haaa hahahaha!  
  
Angel: *Angelic titter* (Come on! Even Angel's have to have a break and laugh!)  
  
Devil what the??? *Notices wings* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Pulls out a mirror to see his face* ALRIHGT WHO PAINTED MY FACE AND WINGS!!!!! *Glares at everyone but it only makes them laugh harder*  
  
Angel: *Innocent whistling* I don't know WHO could have done such a thing!  
  
Devil: You $%£?@!#%!! I'LL KILL YOU! * Lunges for Angel but I get in the way*  
  
Me: Produces the giant frying pan again an whacks Devil* OH NO YOU DON'T!!! unlike you I like Angel so die Devil Die!! * Whacks him repeatedly*  
  
Devil:.......ooooooowwwwwww......+_+ *Dies*  
  
Me: That's better ,Jun Kazama be reunited with your son, Jin. *Jun and Jin Embrece happily*  
  
Jin: Mommy! (A:N Sorry Jin fans but I had to make him sound like a mummy's boy somewhere! *Hwoarang grins and gives me the thumb's up*)  
  
Jun: My Son! Oh how you've grown!  
  
Beak: *Coughs nervously* (I always thought that Beak ha a crush on her! If you didn't know that...WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!)  
  
Angel: Aaawww how sweet! Well done Jade you made Jun and Jin Very Happy!  
  
Me: Whatever...at least I got to bash Devil over the head! Yay! *Whoop's for joy*  
  
Angel: ...Okay...*whisper: what a strange child...*  
  
Me: Hey I heard that! I am not a child I am 17! The last time someone (Lee Chaolan) insulted me I wrote a slash fic about them! I Could always do one about you and Devil...  
  
Angel: No! Please! I'm Sorry don't do it! I beg of you! *Gets down on knees and begs for mercy).  
  
Me *Grins* Slash is a powerful thing to have MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Beak: where's Hwoarang??? That boy is gonna get a smack when I see him!  
  
Me: If you'll just follow me Beak Soo Dan... *Shows him portal*  
  
Beak: Huh??? *Gets pushed into portal*  
  
Beak: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Portal closes over his screams just like Lee and Hwoarang.*  
  
Me: Two down three to go. *Evil snicker* No I won't be evil to Jun, Jin or Angel......Well Maybe Angel...hmmmmm what to do about her......Bingo!!! Oh Angel could you come here for a moment??? *Smiles ever so sweetly*  
  
Angel: Yes Jade?? *Look's at me suspiciously*  
  
Me: *Snaps fingers and Buffy and Spike from Buffy the vampire slayer.* Kill her! She's the Master Vampire!  
  
Angel: WHAT!!  
  
Buffy: Your terminated fucker! *Kills Angel in 3 seconds flat.*  
  
Me: Thanks Buffy I owe you one! *Winks at her as she and Spike leave*  
  
Jun: You...You Evil...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ANGEL!!! *sobs*  
  
Me: Erm...sorry... *Feels very embarrassed* Jin take her home and give my regards to Kayuza when you see him.  
  
Jin: O.K. thanks for bringing her back *Kisses me on the cheek*  
  
Me: *Blushes* Just kick Hiehachi's ass and I'll be fine. *Jin and Jun leave.*  
  
Me: *sings* I'm all alone there's no one beside me...My problems may have gone, but no one can deride meeeeee...But you gotta have friends...Huh??  
  
Voice1:Alright who took them?  
  
Voice 2:What?  
  
Voice 1:MY UNDREPANT'S!! THERE MISSING!!! Wait we went to see......JADE!!!!  
  
Me: Ulp! gotta go bye! *Waves to screen before zooming off into the distance, just before Tidus and Auron apper, Tidus looking furious*  
  
Tidus: WHERE IS SHE!!! WHEN I SEE HER I'LL......  
  
Auron: Calm down Tidus we'll get you some more.  
  
Tidus: No you can't! There my lucky undies! There my best undies...to be honest there my only undies!  
  
Auron: That was way too much information... *Leaves*  
  
Tidus: Jade Rotaski I swear I will hunt you down and torture you until I get my underpants back! *Goes to swing sword but it's missing* AAARGH! I'll get you Rotaski just you wait! Auron? *Turns* Hey! Wait for me! *disappears*  
  
Me: *Comes back into sight* Now that is the end! Don't forget to press that little button below before leaving and R&R! *Evil laughter* until next time bye! I'll be back!  
  
THE END! 


	2. Part 2!

Absolute Silliness 2!  
  
Me: Hey Everybody! *Waves*  
  
Audience: Hey Jade Rotaski!  
  
Me: Hello and welcome to the second and last part of this fic, full of all your fave characters, yet full of pointless drivel. I have held my sister, Alex in a secret confined space so she can't come and interrupt at all!  
  
Audience: *Cheer and clap*  
  
Me: *Bows low* I Jade Rotaski, Queen of the Damned gives you Absolute Silliness 2!  
  
Me: Ahh another day of bringing my fave characters to my domain! *Clicks fingers to be, yet again in the light blue room* I see Harry Hermione Ron or Draco didn't clean up after there last 'fun fest'. *Clicks fingers again to make the room squeaky clean again but I also bring Kuja, Zidane and Vivi From FF 9 here*  
  
Me: Wow.  
  
Zidane (Z): Where are.Kuja! *Glares at him*  
  
Kuja: .oh it's you* Glances at me* I've heard about you stealing items off other people, some guy named Tidus told us so. *Carry's on ignoring Zidane*  
  
Vivi: S.so y...your Jade Rot...taski Queen of the D...Damned.  
  
Me: *Nods* Yeah hey don't worry Vivi it'll be okay! Sure I'll steal items sometimes but I'm not that bad! The titles big, not my power.  
  
Z: I'll kill you! *Both lunge for each other*  
  
Me: *Gets in the way* Kuja leave your brother alone! You bad boy! *Produces the famous giant frying pan and whacks Kuja on the head*  
  
Kuja: Uuuuuurrrrrrrrrr..@_@ *Knocked out cold*  
  
Z: *Hugs me* thanks! So you're Jade! You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be!  
  
Me *Blushes* Are you flirting with me Zidane Tribal?? If you are I can't accept! You're supposed to fall in love with Garnet/Dagger! *Mutters under breath* Unfortunately, lucky bitch.  
  
Z: I am??? *Scratches head in confusion*  
  
Me: Yes! *Sighs as I bring out my FF 9 box out to show him*  
  
Vivi: *looking though the instruction booklet* Hey that's me! Eiko's in here to and Armament!  
  
Z: Even Rusty made it into the book! Well I suppose he needs to be there for the good of the game.  
  
Me: Your not surprised or anything?? You've taken it well, Tidus was really shocked  
  
Z: Tidus? Oh the blonde guy! He told us to give you a message *Hands me howler I open it*  
  
Tidus's voice: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! JUST YOU WAIT JADE ROTASKI! I WANT MY UNDERPANTS BACK OR ELSE! I KNOW YOUR OUT THERE, I CAN FEEL YOOOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!! *Howler self-destructs*  
  
Me: Well he's in a bad mood isn't he? *Completely unfazed*  
  
Vivi + Z: *Snicker* you stole his UNDERPANTS!!! ^-^  
  
Me: Yes! He's not happy; apparently they're his lucky undies! (See Absolute Silliness 1)  
  
Vivi + Z: *Snicker* ^-^  
  
Me: You'd better be getting back you two.I mean three. *Make portal kicking Kuja all the way there. *  
  
Z: Thanks for everything!  
  
Vivi: Yeah jade your cool! *Both leave while I throw Kuja into the portal* Me: Bye! O.k. now for my next guest's. *Click's finger and Tai and Matt from Digimon appear*  
  
Me: Hey you two! How's it going!  
  
Matt: ???????  
  
Tai: ????????  
  
Me: Oh shit! I forget to switch the language settings! *Click's fingers again*  
  
Tai: What did you say? I didn't understand a word of it!  
  
Me: Sorry! I needed to change the language settings but it's okay now!  
  
Matt: Who are you and why is your hair grey???  
  
Me: I am Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned and my hair colour is silver NOT grey GOT IT!!!!!!  
  
Matt: ..Gulp *nods rapidly*  
  
Me: Good. *Gets Frying pan out again and whacks Matt over the head*  
  
Me: Serves you right for disusing my hair. NO ONE disses the hair!  
  
Tai: Erma can you let us go.*in small squeaky voice* please?  
  
Me: Awwwwwwwwwww but I want to play footy with you *A football appears from nowhere*  
  
Tai: COOL! How did you do that????  
  
Me: *Shrugs* It's my only power over any characters I have here; chill let's play football! *Tai and Me play footie suddenly, my phone rings. *  
  
Me: Yellow?  
  
Voice: Jade it's me Jin Kazama your new security? Well someone came in, The blonde boy and the guy with a scar They've got others with them too, there near you now, you'd better call for back up!  
  
Me: Okay *Turns phone off* Tidus! Damn he was serious when he said he wanted his underpants back.  
  
Tai: *Snigger* what are you going to do?  
  
Me: Take you and dumb blonde here home; I'm going to need the space.  
  
Tai: But I want to watch! *Begins to give the puppy dog eyes*  
  
Me. Alright you can watch I've set up a screen in this portal so you can watch it as you go home.  
  
Tai: Great! *Drags Matt who is still unconscious to the portal* Bye!  
  
Me: Se ya! Now for back up! *Clicks fingers, Sonic the Hedgehog, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine, Red 8 and Sephiroth from FF7 appear. *  
  
Cloud: What the.. Who are you!!!!! *Point's at me*  
  
Me: I Cloud Strife am Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned, I need all of your help I'm going to be attacked by these people and giant blue lion-man. *Waves hand and a screen appear's, showing the whole of the FF10 group* The strongest one is the girl Yuna. *Points to her* she has extremely powerful summoning magic, destroy her first.  
  
Sonic: What if we don't agree?  
  
Me Then you'll get this! *Gets giant frying pan out*  
  
Sonic: Woah! Okay I'll do it!!! *-*  
  
Me: Good *puts frying pan away* ^-^  
  
Sephiroth: I can't fight next to him, were enemies!  
  
Me: Oh please I'm begging you I need this back up! *Insert puppy dog eye's here*  
  
Sephiroth: *Rolls eyes in submission* don't do that! Okay we'll do it!!!  
  
Red 8: Why are they after you any way?  
  
Me Because I stole There leaders underpants and this sword *Shows them the sword*  
  
Cloud: Can I buy it from you! *Everyone else snickers at the thought of me stealing Tidus's underpants*  
  
Me: No! It's my lucky charm when I kick his ass!  
  
Vincent: Your fighting along side us your majesty?  
  
Me: *Nods* Of course! I'm a fighting queen. *Scuffling noise ahead* here they come! Be sharp!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ........ AHA! Fooled you all into thinking it was the last chapter! 


	3. Part 3!

Next part is here! I hope you enjoy! Hee! This is continued from part 2!  
  
Your fighting along side us your majesty?  
  
Me: *Nods* Of course! I'm a fighting queen. *Scuffling noise ahead* here they come! Be sharp!  
  
Voice1: I know the entrance is here somewhere!  
  
Voice2: Oww that was my foot!  
  
Tidus: Sorry!  
  
Voice3: Oh shut up Tidus you always getting us lost!  
  
Tidus: No I'm not Auron! Yuna tell him!  
  
Voice4: It's not Tidus's fault Auron it's Rikku's  
  
Voice5: Hey I heard that Yuna!  
  
Yuna: *Snicker* you were meant to!  
  
Rikku: You bitch!  
  
Auron: Ladies please! Were her to get Tidus his underpants back not to fight amongst ourselves!  
  
Everyone: *Snicker*  
  
Tidus: Hey not funny...wait I heard others laughing we must be here!  
  
Wakka: *Sarcastically* right sure we are! *A banging is heard and some scuffling*  
  
Tidus: serves you right Wakka!  
  
Wakka: uuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr...@_@  
  
Lulu: *Sobs* I think you killed him! *Music: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN*  
  
Me: WHAT!!!!! *Tidus and the others appear from behind the wall I rush up to them angrily* THIS IS MY FIC TIDUS AND I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT GETS TO DO THE KNOCKINGS OUT AND KILLINGS! GOT IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus: Your not telling me what to do anymore Rotaski! I'll kick your ass!  
  
Me: *Sarcastically* Where have I heard that before.  
  
Yuna: So you're Jade Rotaski! Your Evil you know, the devil will kill you for this!  
  
Me: No he won't! He's dead, I killed him the last time Tidus and me met! I may go to Hell but I'll just have to rule Hell instead! *Grins at the idea*  
  
Yuna... *Speechless*  
  
Tidus: All right enough games! Lets fight!  
  
Everyone on my side: Okay! *All attack Yuna, she's dead before she can summon Shiva! *  
  
Tidus: Yuna! Oh my god! You killed her! *Gets down on knees in front of her bloody mangled body*  
  
Me: She's expected to die anyway! Chill I can resurrect her if I want.  
  
Tidus: Do it! Do it now! *Grabs hold of me*  
  
Cloud: Hey get off her! Red 8 go! *Red 8 knock's Tidus out using his limit break Cosmo memory*  
  
Me: Thanks! *Hugs Red 8 and Cloud* Now let's finish em! *Beat Rikku Auron, Kimarhi and Lulu in 4 seconds flat*  
  
Me: We did it! *Whoops for joy* we kicked ass!  
  
Vincent: Yes...right can we go now?  
  
Sonic: YEAH! We need to go! Come on we did as you asked ya know!  
  
Me: You're right, here take this. *Gives him a piece of the broken Chaos Emerald*  
  
Sonic: The last piece of the Chaos emerald! Where did you find it!  
  
Me: *shrugs* I can do anything I want as long as I'm in my domain, here I'll let you guys go I'll clean the mess. *They all leave*  
  
Me: Right let's see...*Waves hand and Wakka, Rikku, Lulu, Auron, Yuna and Kimarhi disappear while I tie Tidus to the wall*  
  
Tidus: uuurrrrmmmm...Huh? Where? Jade!  
  
Me: Welcome back to the land of the living Tidus. *Smirks at him*  
  
Tidus: What's happened to everyone! *Struggles in vain*  
  
Me: My allies have gone home, I have sent Yuna and the others back to Spira, don't worry there all alive I resurrected Yuna for you.  
  
Tidus: ...thank you, but one thing...CAN I HAVE MY UNDERPANTS BACK NOW!!!  
  
Me: *Rolls eyes* I never knew they meant soooo much to you; well okay here you can have them...  
  
Tidus: And my sword! Don't think I forgot that as well!  
  
Me: *Sigh* Fine here. *Unties him and gives him his sword and undies back*  
  
Tidus: Finally! I thought you'd never give them me back!  
  
Me: Yeah well It's been fun I suppose, you'd better go. The others will probably be regaining conciseness right now.  
  
Tidus: yeah... *Kisses me on the check* thanks.for the ride.  
  
Me: ...yeah...just go...now!  
  
Tidus: Right...bye. *Checks I haven't stolen anything then leaves*  
  
Me:.....Wow he has a BIG effect on me. No don't think that way he's taken! *Jin Kazama appears*  
  
Jin: Hey... Oh I see you had a fight then.  
  
Me: Huh? oh yeah thanks Jin. *Waves hand an the place is clean again*  
  
Jin: Are ...*Hwoarang suddenly appears looking VERY pissed* Oh boy here come trouble!  
  
H: You bitch you nearly killed me! *Glares*  
  
Me: So? Hwoarang? How the hell did you get here?!  
  
H: *Scowls* I followed some blonde guy here! You are dead!  
  
Me: ...right... Listen Hwo, go now and I won't hurt you, Please?  
  
H: No! *Fold arms*  
  
Me: *Sigh* Fine be that way! *Clicks fingers* Kuma!  
  
Kuma: Grahhh?  
  
Me: Roll him! *Limp Bizkits Keep rollin' song comes on as Kuma charges*  
  
H: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! *Gets trampled*...Erk! *_@  
  
Jin: Ouch that has got to hurt...maybe you should clean him up a little...  
  
Me: Kuma take him away...do what you do best! *Grins evilly*  
  
Jin: I don't like the sound of that, Jade? What are you thinking; you have a very evil look on your face...  
  
Me: It's nothing, I'm just thinking whom else I can bring here...BINGO! *Clicks fingers Rincewind and The Luggage From Discworld appear*  
  
Rincewind: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WERE DOOMED!!!!!  
  
Me +Jin: .........??????? ~_~  
  
Rincewind: AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WERE DOOMED!!!!!  
  
Me: Erm Rincewind? ......SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!  
  
Rincewind:...okay... *-*  
  
Me: Jeez you really are and expert at fear, mercy and running away aren't ya?  
  
Rincewind: So? What's that got to do with anything? Your not going to send me to some other dimension are you?  
  
Me: You are in another dimension idiot! Do you recognize where you are? If not your somewhere else idiot!  
  
Jin: Erm...I'm going back to my post. *Leaves*  
  
Me: Hello luggage! *Pats luggage gently*  
  
Luggage: *looks at me in a friendly way while rubbing it's box next to my leg's like a cat does for affection*  
  
Me: Aaaawwww! You're a big softy really! He's so cute!  
  
Rincewind: Have him then! I don't want it! *Luggage begins to follow him around* AAARRRGGGHHH!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Me: Well it obviously likes you! No I couldn't take it away from you it'd be cruel!  
  
Rincewind: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Jump's off a cliff that appeared from nowhere*  
  
Me: Well that's not nice! *Clicks fingers and Rincewind is back in the room*  
  
Rincewind: WHY ME! I CAN'T EVEN DIE ANYMORE! AM I IMMORTAL OR SOMETHING!  
  
Voice: NOT REALLY...  
  
Rincewind: Death is that you??  
  
Death: YES. WHY DO YOU ASK? *Appears scythe in hand, looking (If Death could look like this) confused*  
  
Me: Hey! I never brought you here! Well you are Death you can go anywhere and not have me knowing about it!  
  
Death: QUITE...IM AFRIAD I'M NOT SURE HOW I GOT HERE. I THINK I TOOK A WRONG TURNING AT THE STAR WARS DIMENSION.  
  
Me: The STARWARS dimension!!!!! I never knew Star Wars actually existed! No fair! I'm probably the 3rd biggest Star wars fan in the whole world and I don't know where the dimension is! WAAAAAAAAA!!! *Cries*  
  
Jin: *Reappears, knowing I'm going to have a tantrum and explode* OH SHIT QUICK BEFORE...  
  
Me: *I get out a light saber (mine's purple) and threaten death* TAKE ME THERE NOW!!!!!!!! *Holds light saber up to his bony neck*  
  
Death: YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK??? *Looks (If Death can) unimpressed*  
  
Rincewind: Ee...*screams like a little girl*  
  
Me: *Puts light saber away in disappointment* no...Not really. It's still not fair oh well...* clicks finger's and they all disappear apart from Jin.  
  
Jin: Hey why the sudden ending?  
  
Me: because I've decided. This fic is over! You have to go too I'm afraid Devil boy!  
  
Jin: Come on stop calling me that! It's not my fault! It was inherited!  
  
Me: *Roll's eyes* yeah right! *Glances at my watch* Holy shit! Look at the time!!! Come on I knew this fic was over! Let's get a Pizza!  
  
Jin: A pizza?? I've never tried one I'm used to traditional Japanese meals at my house.  
  
Me* sigh* Boy you've missed out on a lot! Heihachi is such a boring old fart! Come on let's go! *Jin leaves* Oh one more thing......  
  
THE END!  
  
*I leave then a young girl appears*  
  
Alex: Hee Hee Hee! So my big sis thinks this fic is over Huh? We'll it isn't! NOW I WILL RULE IT! MMMWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me *Reappears in anger* YOU. GET OUT OF MY FIC RIGHT NOW!!!! *Gets giant frying pan and bashes my sister repeatedly (Wouldn't we all like to do that to our annoying brother or sister! ^__^)  
  
Me: Sorry everybody! *Waves hand's and my Sis's mangled body disappears* this is defiantly the end now so...Goodbye everybody! *Bows* Everybody: Goodbye Jade Rotaski!  
  
Me: Yes! I Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned says R+R! Flames will used to cook Heihachi again because I didn't get enough flames last time!  
  
Heihachi: Don't please!! *Fire begins to get bigger* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Me: *Snigger* serves you right for being an evil, back stabbing git! I'd throw you off a dangerous height but Jin and Kauyza have already done that! *Evil laughter* I'll be back!!  
  
THE REAL END!! 


End file.
